Visiting Rich People
Visiting Rich People is the 12th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background Shortly after what many believe is Frank's death, Don Salieri asks Tommy to break into The Prosecutor's villa, have the safe cracked by Salvatore, steal the evidence and leave all before the owner gets home. Walkthrough Beginning After the cut scene, go visit Vincenzo and collect a Colt M1911A1 and a baseball bat. After you have collected your weapons, get a car and go out the doors. You must then drive to Hoboken and pick up Salvatore. Once you have completed that, drive to Oak Hill and get to the Prosecutor's villa. You will see a gate outside. Tell Salvatore to open it up and after that is done, just go in. Get inside and to the safe First, move up a little and look to your left. Wait for the guard to turn around and quickly run to your right and move into that next pathway on your left that's lined with shrubs. Crouch and move forward. Keep on eye on the windows directly in your line of vision. The second you see the maid pass and turn off the last light run up the ramp to the house. Equip your bat, charge it up and hit the guard from behind, pick up his shotgun but keep your bat, you'll still need it. Go inside. Try to close as many doors behind you as possible. Also, crouching is very important here. So don't ignore when I say to crouch. That means you're usually by a window and the guards will see you inside. However, don't think that crouching throughout the whole length of the level is better than selectively using it, 'cause it's not. You don't move fast enough when you crouch, and if you get through here too slow, you'll most likely run into the maid. Quickly go left and open the door, close the door behind you. The maid always will notice if you leave the doors open and she'll call for the guards.Take the other door in here to go into the hallway, go right. take the door on your left. You should be in the stairway. Go up the stairs, turn left in the hallway, go through the door in front of you. Crouch and open the other door in here then go right and open the door in front of you in this hallway. Quickly, take out your bat, knock her out, close the door behind you and turn off the light. Crouch to the other door in the room and take the door in that room into the other hallway. Go right, open the door in front of you and crouch walk to the safe. This will trigger a cut scene and a problem. Apparently the opera ended early and the Prosecutor came home way before he was suppose to. Now you must leave. Escape Go straight ahead, crouch walk down the stairs and take the door in front of you. The maid will be very close, but it doesn't really matter if she sees you now. Go to the end of the hallway and go left then head out the glass door. There's a guard out there and he is feet away from the door. You can have him killed but do so quietly. Have Salvatore open up the Prosecutor's car. Quickly get in since the guard usually notices you about now, and drive away. After you have made it out of the villa grounds, drive Salvatore home which is nearby where you picked him up. After he is dropped off, drive back to the bar. With this done, the mission is complete. Trivia *In one of the bedrooms, a heart-jumping moment will happen when you happen upon the Prosecutor's wife. She'll be sitting at a mirror and ask, "Hi, honey. Did you have a great day today?" However, she wears cucumbers in her eyes so only assumes that you're the Prosecutor, and not a intruder. Result If you stole the Prosecutor's car, it will be added to your garage. See also * Link External links Video Walkthrough Video Walkthrough Video Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven